


holy

by novoaa1



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Natasha Romanov, F/F, Just a drabble, Light Dom/sub, POV Wanda Maximoff, idksldkfslkfjldkf, inspired by a song!, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 01:09:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novoaa1/pseuds/novoaa1
Summary: “On your knees,” Natasha had said, low and rough and entirely undeniable, her appearance radiant and otherworldly beyond words could say (even more so than usual, which was saying something).Or: Wanda's a gay bottom mess. Inspired by King Princess's "Holy"





	holy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinystud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinystud/gifts).

> ok i realize this isnt that long and i apologize for that sldkfjsldkf but idk i listened to the song and it absolutely slaps and thanks ao3 user shinystud sm for recommending it
> 
> uhh enjoy?

“On your knees,” Natasha had said, low and rough and entirely undeniable, her appearance radiant and otherworldly beyond words could say (even more so than usual, which was saying something)… God, she’d looked heaven-sent, all full red lips and ridiculously green eyes blazing with an all-too-familiar intensity that sent involuntary shivers down Wanda's spine, her hourglass figure graced in blood-red satin that clung to her pale skin so deliciously, Wanda feared she might pass out altogether. 

(To make a rather stark contrast, Natasha had ordered Wanda to strip naked while she herself remained fully clothed, leaving Wanda flushed and naked and _exposed_ under Natasha’s hungry gaze, silently begging for the slightest trace of attention in any form.)

She hadn’t (obviously), and had instead scrambled hastily to obey Natasha’s command—falling instantly to her knees upon the lavishly styled cream-colored carpet beneath her, resting her hands in her lap atop her bare thighs and looking demurely up at a smirking Natasha, everything about the position practically screaming her acquiesce, _begging_ for Natasha to do with her as she pleased. 

“So beautiful,” Natasha murmured then, more to herself than to Wanda as she stalked forward like a hunter would its prey, deadly black heels sinking soundlessly into the carpet on every stride—Wanda felt her nipples harden in response, the powerful ache between her legs growing ever stronger. “I love you on your knees for me, дорогая. You look so pretty, so flushed and pink, so malleable and _pliant_ to my will.”

Wanda could do little else but shift apprehensively upon her knees and let out a keening whimper in reply, pointedly resisting the urge to rub her thighs together in some desperate bid for relief even as the self-imposed denial left her trembling and needy and _breathless_ in its wake. 

“P-_Please_, Natasha, I need—"

“Quiet,” Natasha snapped curtly, close enough now that the tips of her heels brushed slightly against Wanda’s bare knees, her gaze heated and _heavy_ looking down on Wanda. “Who do you belong to?”

Wanda shivered. “You, Natasha. Only you.”

Natasha didn’t reply, instead reached to undo the clasp of her floor-length dress at the very nape of her neck, divesting herself expeditiously of the garment and promptly throwing it absentmindedly off to the side—though, exactly where she discarded it Wanda didn’t quite know, because suddenly Natasha was there dressed only in a devastating black lace lingerie set (complete with a garter belt and stockings) and a confident smirk, miles upon miles of milky pale skin on display to Wanda’s wide-eyed gaze, and God help her but Wanda couldn’t quite remember for the life of her what there was to focus on beyond that.

“Let’s begin.”

⟁ ⟁ ⟁ ⟁ ⟁ ⟁ ⟁ ⟁ ⟁ ⟁ ⟁ ⟁ ⟁ ⟁ ⟁ ⟁

**Author's Note:**

> thots? (my [tumblr](https://psyches.co.vu/)... not a fandom blog tho!)


End file.
